Aquarium
by princessMimiko
Summary: Où il est question d'un Harry prisonnier d'un aquarium et d'un Drago fasciné. Mais qui est réellement le prisonnier de l'autre ? Créature-fic (sirène) One shot. [HPDM]


_Auteur_ _: Mimiko, ichthyophobe_

 _Disclaimer_ _: Harry Potter, ses personnages et le monde sorcier appartiennent à J.K. Rowling qui fait des choses très bien avec. Moi je fais juste que m'amuser avec ! Et je ne touche naturellement aucun argent dessus._

 _Couple_ _: HPDM, obviously !_

 _Avertissement_ _:_ _RATING_ _ **M**_ _. Scène plus que dévergondée entre un humain et quelque chose d'à moitié poisson. Alors si rien que l'idée vous rend nauséeux, passez votre chemin !_

 _Note_ _: Notre langue française étant ce qu'elle est et afin d'éviter toute confusion, je précise que je ne « masculiniserais » pas le nom commun « sirène », parce que déjà je trouve ça moche « le sirène » ou « le sirein », de la même façon que même pour un mâle on parle « d'une panthère » et non « d'un panthère ». Donc Harry est UNE sirène et par conséquence il sera longuement qualifié par le pronom personnel « elle » même s'il est un mâle (tout comme on le ferait pareil d'une panthère mâle). J'espère que ça ne vous perturbera pas trop._

 **Aquarium**

Cette histoire est différente de celle que l'on a pu vous raconter. Vous n'y trouverez ni Survivant, du moins pas dans le sens où vous l'entendez, ni sorcier maléfique à cape noire et à tête de serpent. Si c'est ce que vous recherchez, je vous conseille de faire aussitôt demi-tour ! Mais par contre, si vous aimez les histoires de sirènes, d'amour qui transcende les différences et d'arroseurs arrosés, ainsi que de lectures à deux niveaux… Restez-donc ici un peu.

Tout débute au milieu de l'océan, sous la surface des vagues, dans ce que l'on appelait le dangereux et immense Grand Large.

Un espace bleuté semblant infini où s'ébattaient pour le moment de nombreux bancs de poissons. Ils n'étaient pas multicolores -non, ne niez pas, vous les avez d'abord imaginés ainsi !- mais bleu ou gris, et à chaque mouvements leurs écailles étincelaient, reflétant la lumière provenant de la surface.

Au loin, on pouvait deviner la silhouette encore petite d'une baleine.

Puis soudain, l'harmonie bleutée et pâle fut percée par un vibrant et puissant vert. Les poissons s'affolèrent, s'éparpillant comme des graines de pissenlit soufflées par le vent, et l'étrange créature passa au milieu du couloir créé par la débandade. Malheureusement ses poursuivants firent de même.

C'était une sirène d'eau de mer. De sexe masculin, il possédait un buste totalement humain, puis dans un doux dégradé, les hanches se couvraient d'une épaisse peau verte pour former une longue et puissante queue de poisson longée de trois ailerons. Deux en haut et un en bas.

Il oscillait furieusement de celle-ci, se projetant à une vitesse impressionnante, tournant de temps en temps la tête pour suivre l'avancée de ses infatigables agresseurs. L'erreur fut là, car trop occupé à regarder derrière lui, il loupa le groupe qui le prenait à revers, un filet à grosses mailles dans les mains.

Harry plongea en plein dedans, rebondit un peu dessus, se débâtit en cherchant à se tourner, mais se retrouva vite coincé, incapable de se mouvoir. Furieux et paniqué, il mordit férocement une des mailles du filet et tenta de la déchiqueter. En vain. Au final il était celui qui se fit mal à la mâchoire. Il poussa alors de grands cris mentaux, désespérément, priant pour que quelques membres de son groupe ou de sa race se trouvent dans les environs. Vain espoir, car sa curiosité naturelle l'avait éloigné des grottes sous-marines où ils vivaient habituellement bien cachés.

Autrefois les sirènes d'eau de mer étaient moins frileuses, n'hésitant pas à nager près des fins et délicats voiliers pour narguer les marins, mais cette époque était révolue depuis que les turbines avaient remplacé les voiles et que se pratiquait un peu partout la pêche intensive. Ils devaient même faire attention aux humains qui plongeaient pour les chasser, armés de dangereux fusil-harpon.

Harry connaissait tous ces dangers, il ne s'attendait cependant pas à être pris en chasse par un groupe de créatures magiques inconnues au bataillon. Plus grands que leurs congénères d'eau douce, les strangulots marins étaient tout aussi rapides et vicieux. Même s'ils vivaient habituellement bien cachés dans les fonds marins et ne chassaient certainement pas au filet. La jeune sirène ne put se poser d'autres questions car un panache de liquide blanchâtre envahit l'espace où il se trouvait : l'odeur du produit lui fit pleurer les yeux et troubla rapidement son esprit.

*Qu'est ce… ?* Fut ses dernières pensées avant de s'évanouir, ensuqué par le cyanure.

O

Harry ne reprit pas conscience d'un coup. Non, cela revint d'une façon horriblement lente. D'abord son esprit, puis quelques sens qui lui envoyèrent des informations très angoissantes. La qualité de l'eau avait changé. Elle était… Presque sans gout et sans odeur ce qui, pour la proie que pouvait être une sirène, était passablement dangereux. La vue n'avait jamais été le sens le plus utile quand l'eau pouvait parfois être trouble ou si sombre qu'elle ne servait qu'à attirer les imprudents dans des pièges.

Non, ils comptaient plus sur le toucher, sentant le moindre mouvement d'eau, ou par leur ouïe, et quand ces deux-là revinrent pour Harry, il se sentit en panique totale. Il n'y avait quasiment AUCUN mouvement d'eau autour de lui, ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu de toute sa vie, comme si l'océan était tout d'un coup mort, et il n'entendait absolument rien.

Il voulut bouger, s'enfuir, mais son corps était encore paralysé. Ça aussi, ça revint progressivement, d'abord le bout de ses doigts, puis une partie de sa nageoire… Dès qu'il le put, il fit de grands mouvements maladroits, arrivant néanmoins à se déplacer, s'éloigna brusquement de sa position initiale et…

VLAM

… Se tapa violemment contre un obstacle.

Il recommença, changeant de trajectoire, plus haut, plus à droite, plus à gauche… Plus bas… Mais rien à faire ! Il ne cessait de buter contre quelque chose. Et il ne savait pas ce que c'était. L'eau était noire comme l'encre d'une pieuvre, ainsi ne pouvait-il que deviner par le toucher, sentant sous ses mains quelque chose d'étrangement plat… lisse, aussi lisse qu'une perle. Et froid. Ne semblant pas vivant. Par curiosité, il lécha l'obstacle, mais ça n'avait aucun gout.

*Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? Où suis-je ? Y a-t-il seulement quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'autre que moi ici ?*

Récupérant de plus en plus le contrôle de son corps, il reprit son investigation. Suivant l'obstacle jusqu'à trouver sa fin. De temps en temps il sentait des plantes marines le frôler, mais elles étaient très différentes de celles qu'il connaissait. Il fit ainsi un tour complet sans trouver de limites, si ce n'était celles où il était restreint, car il ne pouvait nager au-delà de 5 mètres de hauteur avant de se cogner contre cette matière étrange. C'était comme s'il était coincé dans une grotte !

Au sol, il y avait du sable très fin et quelques pierres, en plus des plantes et d'une drôle de structure qui semblait tout sauf naturelle.

Au final le constat était désespérant. Après avoir fait à nouveau le tour de l'endroit où il était coincé, ne dénichant aucune faille dans sa prison, il se laissa couler au fond, fixant d'un air hébété les ténèbres.

*Me voilà bien puni… Maman m'a répété un nombre incalculable de fois de ne pas quitter la falaise… Et moi… Et moi…*

Ses parents ne le reverraient peut être plus jamais, devant être morts d'inquiétude et de chagrin… Perdre le seul enfant qu'ils avaient réussis à amener jusqu'à maturité… et ils étaient désormais si peu…

Etait-ce ainsi ? Allait-il peu à peu mourir de faim et de folie dans cet étrange endroit ou l'avenir lui réservait-il un autre sort ?

A peine songeait-il cela que dans un mouvement brusque, un océan de lumière s'abattit sur son environnement, lui révélant mieux l'apparence de l'espèce de petit jardin sous-marin où il se tenait. Mais le plus étrange était que là où aurait dû se trouvait l'obstacle… Il y avait une étrange chose plate et colorée, imitant grossièrement un paysage des hauts fonds.

Perplexe, il entendit soudain un bruit étouffé, suivit d'un étrange bruit plus clair. C'était derrière lui, même si aucun mouvement d'eau ne venait corroborer l'information. A moitié fou par ces signaux contraires qu'il recevait, il tourna la tête et avala une profonde goulée d'eau en ouvrant grand les yeux et la bouche d'horreur.

Là, derrière l'obstacle lisse… Et transparent, se tenaient trois humains qui le fixaient pareillement.

*COMMENT C'EST POSSIBLE ?!*

Il recula brusquement, cherchant vivement un endroit où se cacher, mais en réalité, tout était fait dans cet environnement pour qu'il ne puisse pas disparaitre. Alors, par instinct, il alla se coller contre la paroi opposée et tenta de s'enterrer en partie dans le sable.

A nouveau des bruits étouffés.

Des bruits émis par les humains. L'un d'eux le montrait du doigt, l'autre main collée à la paroi transparente.

Harry, terrifié, éclata alors en sanglots sans larmes.

O

Il la détailla attentivement, émerveillé. La sirène avait un joli corps fin et musclé et sa longue queue ondulait gracieusement derrière lui au moindre de ses déplacements, d'un vert puissant et intense, comme l'étaient ses yeux qui actuellement, grands ouvert de peur, semblaient lui dévorer le visage. Un visage fin et mignon d'ailleurs, prouvant plus que jamais la réputation de beauté des sirènes d'eau de mer. Il sourit en la voyant tenter de se cacher, quelques mèches brunes venant dissimuler un instant son regard défiant.

Oui, Drago était on ne peut plus satisfait. Il se tourna vers l'homme derrière lui :

-Il est magnifique Père ! Je vous remercie vraiment, c'est le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire que vous m'ayez fait !

-Ah ! Ca n'a pas été facile de l'attraper. C'est vrai. Les sirènes d'eau de mer sont rares, pour ne pas dire en voie d'extinction, mais par chance je connaissais un bon chasseur marin.

-Hihi, regardez comme elle est timide, s'amusa sa mère quand la sirène enfouit son visage dans ses bras.

Drago haussa des épaules, pas vraiment inquiet.

-Elle s'habituera vite à moi, annonça t'il avec nonchalance. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, j'aimerais bien pouvoir manger un peu de mon gâteau…

-Bien évidemment mon chéri…

Ils commencèrent alors à s'éloigner, laissant derrière eux la pauvre créature arrachée à son existence.

« Dites, il faudra que j'organise une après-midi avec mes amis pour leur montrer MA sirène ! Ils vont être fous de jalousie ! » Fut la dernière chose que l'on put entendre avant que la porte de la chambre se referme derrière eux.

O

Petit à petit, Harry s'habitua à son nouvel environnement.

Il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix après tout. Et ce ne fut pas sans peine, ni sans perte d'une partie de sa santé mentale.

Déjà il dut dépasser son malaise à ne plus être sous l'influence des courants maritimes, des marées et des tempêtes. Il dû s'habituer au fade et ennuyeux immobilisme de l'eau, qui ne bougeait que pour passer à l'intérieur d'un filtre.

Il dû s'habituer à la fadeur de l'eau. A ne plus entendre le chant des baleines et les rires cliquetants des dauphins.

Et pire que tout, il dû s'habituer aux étranges boules de nourritures que faisaient couler par une trappe d'étranges petites créatures terrestres qui ressemblaient à des coraux malformés.

Mais au final le pire du pire, c'était l'ennui.

Pas de prédateurs à s'inquiéter. Pas de chasse pour ramener de la nourriture. Pas de folles pointes de vitesses ou de promenades contemplatives. Rien. Rien à faire.

Juste tourner en rond, mélancoliquement, machinalement. Ou juste se laisser flotter, quasi inerte, se lançant dans de grandes réflexions sur le sens de la vie.

Heureusement, il y avait quelque chose à faire quand l'humain était là.

Au début, il eut d'abord peur, ne comprenant pas comment un humain pouvait rester aussi proche de lui sans se noyer. Puis il avait compris que derrière la paroi transparente, il n'y avait pas d'eau : c'était le monde des humains. Mais surtout, il avait compris que l'humain ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Enfin… Théoriquement.

Du coup, il s'était mis à l'observer autant que l'humain l'observait lui.

Puis lorsqu'il trouva enfin le cran d'approcher de la vitre alors que l'humain était juste derrière, il se passa quelque chose d'assez curieux.

Harry avait plongé ses yeux dans les orbes grises qui le fixaient avec ferveur et son cœur s'était mis à battre follement.

Cette couleur était belle, elle avait l'éclat argenté et précieux qui faisait briller les poissons dans les rayons de lumières. Mais tout le reste de l'humain était tout aussi beau, faisant naitre en Harry la conviction qu'il aurait fait une belle sirène.

*Quelle curieuse pensée….* Se reprit-il.

Malgré tout ce qu'on lui avait dit des humains, il était soudain d'humeur à vouloir connaitre celui-ci. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir communiquer avec lui !

Posant sa main sur la vitre, triste d'être séparé par une frontière aussi insurmontable, il subit sa deuxième surprise de la journée en voyant l'humain poser sa main au même emplacement que la sienne.

Semblables.

L'humain parla, mais Harry ne pouvait pas le comprendre, le son assourdi et déformé par l'eau, puis le blond se dressa vers son visage et posa ses lèvres sur la paroi, fermant doucement les yeux.

Le cœur d'Harry fit de nouvelles embardées, mais il ne chercha pas à s'éloigner, dévoré par la curiosité. Il voulait comprendre, il voulait LE comprendre et de toute évidence, l'humain était aussi intrigué par lui qu'il ne l'était lui-même.

Mais dans ce cas-là, pourquoi le gardait-il enfermé dans cette prison transparente? Pourquoi ne venait-il pas à lui ? Quel besoin avait-il de le garder ici, sans pouvoir lui parler, l'entendre ou même le toucher ? Etait-il satisfait de juste le regarder, aussi cruel et égoïste cela pouvait-être pour Harry ?

Lui adressant un regard blessé, le détestant soudainement pour ce qu'il lui faisait subir, il lâcha la paroi et s'éloigna d'un brusque mouvement de nageoire pour se mettre relativement hors de vue.

O

-Aah tu boudes encore… S'amusa Drago en voyant la sirène lui tourner le dos comme l'aurait fait un chat vexé.

Puis il perdit aussitôt son sourire, s'appuyant des deux avant-bras sur la vitre, le front posé sur la surface froide de celle-ci.

-Je parie que tu ne comprends pas… Moi aussi je ne me comprends pas vraiment en ce moment… Mais tu es si beau… Que j'en perds la tête. Je crois que je pourrais passer mes journées entières à te regarder… Je dois me retenir pour ne pas sans cesse revenir dans ma chambre, à seule fin de vérifier que ce n'est pas juste un tour de mon esprit. Mais je ne devrais pas être à ce point obsédé… C'est mal… Tu n'es même pas humain ! Et si ça continue… Même te regarder ne me suffira plus !

*Non… Je me leurre… C'est déjà le cas …*

Jamais il n'avait convoité quelqu'un comme ça… Et pourtant, elle était déjà à lui… Elle était là, dans sa chambre et elle lui appartenait… Mais deux vitres la séparaient de lui : celle en verre de l'aquarium, et celle impalpable des convenances.

Que dirait-on de lui si on apprenait qu'il fantasmait sur un animal ?

Petit à petit ce merveilleux présent se transformait en cadeau empoisonné…

O

La vie ennuyeuse à périr de Harry continuait.

Et c'était la seule excuse qu'il se trouvait pour céder à chaque fois que l'humain revenait alors même qu'il était déterminé à le détester.

L'humain, par contre, semblait mieux s'en sortir que lui. Ces derniers temps, c'était à peine s'il lui jetait un regard. Peu lui importait, Harry n'avait pas besoin d'être regardé et la seule interaction qu'ils avaient eu s'était révélée frustrante au possible.

Il se satisfaisait simplement à voir l'humain vaquer à ses occupations. Et il y en avait une que la jeune sirène préférait à tout autre : c'était quand il faisait de la magie ! Alors là, c'était presque s'il ne se collait pas à la paroi, observant avec émerveillement les choses qui se produisaient à chaque mouvement de baguette. Il aimait particulièrement quand il faisait apparaitre des choses par ennui telles des étincelles multicolores ou des bulles de savon, mais souvent il se contentait de transformer des choses en d'autre ou d'agrandir et de rétrécir des objets.

Harry l'enviait alors, rêvant de pouvoir lui aussi faire de telles choses. Le pouvait-il ? Il avait déjà entendu parler d'une sirène sorcière, une légende racontée par sa mère… Mais l'on ne disait pas grand bien d'elle…

Puis l'humain cessait ses exercices et Harry se rappelait que de toute façon son existence se limitait désormais à tourner en rond. Pourquoi se faire du mal en souhaitant des choses ? Il n'y avait plus de choses comme les rêves pour lui…

Alors la vie ennuyeuse à périr de Harry continuait…

Mais pas quand l'humain était là. Il avait un comportement de plus en plus étrange et la sirène finit par ne plus pouvoir s'empêcher de se poser des questions à son sujet. Eternelles questions destinées à rester sans réponses… Mais finalement c'était toujours mieux que de se lamenter sur son sort !

L'humain semblait… Tout le temps en colère. Il se parlait à lui-même d'une voix rageuse, il se figeait brusquement, et à chaque fois qu'il faisait mine de regarder vers Harry, ses épaules se crispaient et il partait brusquement de la pièce. Il finit même par ne plus revenir la nuit alors que l'endroit semblait pourtant être son aire de repos.

La sirène dût finalement s'avouer que le visage et surtout le regard couleur d'argent lui manquait... Et même la présence de l'humain, ainsi que sa rassurante petite routine qui lui permettait de garder son esprit à flot.

Durant deux jours Harry fut totalement privé de sa compagnie et une fureur sans nom monta au fond de lui en réalisant qu'il se sentait seul et abandonné…. Pire : délaissé ! Comme si son existence d'être vivant était même reniée pour l'état d'objet dont on peut se lasser pour le ranger dans un coin. Voilà où cette aventure l'avait rendu : à devenir pathétiquement dépendant d'un autre organisme ! Tel un rémora collant sa raie !

Furieux contre l'humain. Furieux contre lui-même.

A cette occasion il dévasta l'intérieur de son espace de vie, déracinant les plantes et projetant les rochers sur la vitre, au risque de la fissurer ou même de la fracasser, sachant qu'il aurait l'air bien malin, hors de l'eau, quasi incapable de se déplacer sinon comme un gros morse obèse, et finirait par se déshydrater complétement.

C'était cependant plus fort que lui, comme son père, il avait tendance à ne plus réfléchir quand il se laissait envahir par la colère. Une fois qu'il n'y eu plus rien à abimer, casser ou dégager, ayant réussi à troubler l'eau de fines particules de sables et de végétaux en suspension, il s'immobilisa au milieu de son espace, raide comme la justice et attendit en braquant son regard furieux sur la porte de la pièce.

Tout à son état mental, il ne sentit même pas les heures passer, puis finalement, l'humain refit son apparition.

Il était…

Harry ne pouvait définir vraiment cette impression d'étrangeté qu'il éprouvait. Mais il sentait qu'il y avait eu un changement. Cela se matérialisa tout d'abord dans le fait qu'après un moment d'hésitation, l'humain tourna la tête vers lui et ses yeux gris l'absorbèrent totalement et semblèrent balayer toute sa colère au loin. Il tenta de faire mine d'être toujours fâché, mais le cœur n'y était définitivement plus.

L'humain poussa un soupir alors qu'il fixait le ravage de Harry et ce dernier se maudit d'éprouver aussitôt de la culpabilité. Cependant il n'eut guère l'occasion de s'en vouloir puisque d'un mouvement de baguette magique, son environnement retrouva son apparence antérieure, jusqu'au moindre bout d'algue déchiqueté.

Décontenancé, Harry refit le tour de son espace pendant que l'humain s'écroulait sur sa couchette, ne gardant qu'une petite lampe allumée. La sirène fut un temps déçu de le voir rentrer que pour dormir et se rapprocha du bord pour tenter de se gorger de sa présence.

Et alors il se rendit compte que l'humain ne dormait pas.

Non, légèrement adossé à des machins-choses carrés au bout de sa couchette, son regard argenté était fixé sur lui, avec une ardeur qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu. C'était si intense qu'en fait Harry s'en sentit gêné, pourtant presque incapable de s'en dérober. Il remarqua alors que l'humain semblait avoir des difficultés pour respirer, ses yeux se plissant parfois, avant de se rouvrir. Les joues prirent une légère carnation rouge et alors le regard du brun glissa le long des bras de l'humain, constatant que ses mains s'activaient sur son aine.

Harry fronça les sourcils en découvrant que cette partie-là du corps de l'humain avait changé. Il le savait, il n'avait pût s'empêcher d'être fasciné par ce qui rendait les humains différent d'eux, à savoir ces pattes arrières démesurément longues et fines.

Et là, l'humain frottait vigoureusement… Oh… ! Oh…

Inconsciemment il remonta son regard sur le visage de l'homme, y lisant une expression de plaisir qui fit battre son cœur à la chamade et plus que tout, croisa le regard toujours sur lui et si ardent qu'il crut être foudroyé sur place.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'était en train de faire l'humain, mais il devinait qu'il devait être en chaleur.

Il déglutit en réalisant que c'était lui qu'il regardait alors, lui qui accaparait toute son attention et que ce qu'il observait actuellement était peut être une espèce de parade de séduction.

Et on pouvait dire que c'était admirablement efficace : Harry était paralysé. Si le blond avait été une sirène, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à l'immobiliser et à s'accoupler avec lui.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

L'humain sembla arriver au sommet de son plaisir, soulevé presque par l'intensité de ce qu'il ressentait et ne pût que fermer les yeux en laissant la vague le happer.

Son cri de jouissance résonna jusque dans l'aquarium.

O

Drago se savait définitivement perdu. Il l'était depuis qu'il avait cédé à son envie, s'offrant la meilleure séance de masturbation de sa vie en jouant les exhibitionnistes devant sa sirène.

Il ne savait pas à quel point elle avait compris ce qu'il se passait alors, mais au fond de lui, il songeait qu'elle devait être bien plus intelligente qu'un simple animal. Les êtres de l'eau avaient un langage après tout… Et dans les histoires, les sirènes d'eau de mer parlaient la langue commune.

Depuis l'acceptation de son obsession, et ceci après avoir tenté successivement de coucher avec Pansy, puis Blaise, pour l'oublier, sans réel succès, il avait réitéré chaque nuit ses séances, observant toujours cette merveilleuse beauté qui le regardait depuis son aquarium sans gêne, bien au contraire.

Elle était très attentive et particulièrement intéressée quand il s'était complètement déshabillé et qu'elle avait caressé de ses grands yeux verts chaque parcelle de son corps.

Evidemment, cela devint vite insuffisant.

Il ne se contentait plus de son imagination, il lui fallait ce corps dans ses bras, ses lèvres sous les siennes, ses dents égratignant sa peau, sa langue la goutant. Il voulait ces mains parcourant son dos, l'agrippant comme s'il était la seule chose qui comptait. Et il voulait entendre sa voix.

Ainsi, au fil d'un harcèlement quotidien auprès de son père, il réussit à se faire construire un immense et couteux complexe de piscine d'eau de mer donnant sur sa chambre et connectée à l'aquarium.

Son cœur battait follement quand il ouvrit la trappe qui reliait les deux pièces. La sirène eut l'air extrêmement surprise, puis fonça dans l'ouverture sans attendre. Drago se précipita alors dans la pièce adjacente, suivant depuis le rebord la silhouette qui visitait ses nouveaux appartements.

Mais lui n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'elle remonte. Qu'ils soient enfin face à face sans aucun mur entre eux, respirant le même air. Avec impatience il plongea sa main dans l'eau et l'agita, ce qui sembla faire aussitôt effet.

La silhouette s'immobilisa et fonça dans sa direction, grossissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait. Par sécurité le blond s'éloigna, ne pouvant prévoir qu'elle serait la réaction de la sirène quand elle se rendrait compte de sa présence.

La tête perça finalement la surface, ne sortant hors de l'eau que le haut de ses épaules. Habitué à voir la masse de cheveux noir flottant autour de la sirène, Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les voyants plaqués sauvagement sur la moitié de son visage. D'ailleurs le premier geste de la sirène fut de les repousser en arrière avec une moue agacée qui l'aurait fait tomber amoureux d'elle s'il ne l'était pas déjà.

Puis elle resta interdite, le fixant d'un air où s'affrontaient la curiosité et la défiance. Drago comprit alors qu'il devrait faire le premier pas. Doucement, il s'agenouilla au bord de l'eau et lui sourit :

-Bonjour.

Allait-elle lui répondre ? Allait-elle comprendre ? Parlait-elle le langage des humains ? Drago misait beaucoup sur ce moment, plein d'espérance, car en fait, même si cela faisait presque deux mois qu'ils se voyaient, ceci était au final leur première rencontre.

-Bonjour, fit alors une voix masculine aux intonations de méfiance, dites tout en rabattant encore des mèches rebelles derrière son oreille.

*OUI ! IL ME COMPREND !*

Drago était fou de joie, bien qu'il sentait, et il l'avait un peu deviné à son comportement dans l'aquarium, que son vis-à-vis n'avait pas un caractère des plus placides.

-Je m'appelle Drago, se présenta-t-il. Dis-moi, est ce que tu as un nom ?

-Evidemment que j'ai un nom. Je m'appelle Harry ! Répondit le brun avec effronterie.

Et là, Drago ne pût s'en empêcher, il éclata de rire. C'était un trop plein de joie qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir, même si cela sembla vexer sa précieuse sirène.

-Qu'il y a-t-il de si drôle ?!

-« Harry » ?! Mais ça fait pas nom de sirène du tout ! On dirait le prénom d'un banquier d'affaire de la City !

La sirène se renfrogna, piqué à vif. Levant fièrement le menton, elle ne manqua pas de lui renvoyer la balle :

-Ah, parce que « Drago » ça fait humain peut-être ? C'est le genre de prénom qui ne pourrait être porté que par une murène !

Même si la comparaison était inattendue, Drago ne doutait pas un instant qu'il devait s'agir d'une espèce d'insulte de sirène. Ce genre d'attaque avait le don habituellement de le faire riposter : après tout les Malefoy se devaient de se faire respecter, mais venant de sa sirène, de Harry, cela l'enchantait plus qu'autre chose. C'était comme si beauté et force d'esprit étaient réunis dans un seul corps pour le ravir. Il était heureux et très satisfait de ce fait.

Un instant il avait eu peur de découvrir son obsession stupide comme un poisson rouge, mais il avait désormais la preuve que les sirènes d'eau de mer étaient intelligentes. En fait, il se demandait même s'il y avait une seule différence entre leurs cerveaux car en ce moment, il avait l'impression de discuter avec un égal.

Ce n'était pas un animal.

Harry s'était prudemment approché du bord en doux mouvement de nageoire.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il était à peine à un mètre de lui.

Malheureusement toujours hors de portée.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Oh, ça, j'ai un nombre incalculable de question à poser, mais d'abord pourquoi m'avoir enlevé ? Je n'avais rien fait de mal… Même si j'avais légèrement désobéit à mes parents en quittant les falaises…

Drago se mordit la lèvre, embêté. Il n'avait jamais réalisé la portée de son acte jusqu'alors. Avant de perdre toute notion de réalité à cause d'elle, il avait toujours vu les sirènes comme des animaux marins, puis après se l'être vu offert, que comme un trophée à exhiber.

-J'ai toujours été fasciné par les sirènes d'eau de mer… Parce qu'on vous décrit belles et rares… Et j'aime les choses belles et rares, alors je voulais en avoir une…

-C'est donc tout ce que je suis ? Une CHOSE BELLE ET RARE ?!

-Eh bien, c'est la réalité, même si en plus j'ajouterais que tu as un caractère bien trempé…

-Je vais rectifier un point, Drago, je ne suis certainement pas « une chose ». J'ai des pensées, des désirs et des sentiments ! Et ce que tu as fait était extrêmement cruel ! Est-ce que tu aimerais, toi, être enfermé dans une prison ? Et as-tu pensé un instant à ma famille ?

-Pas le moins du monde, avoua Drago sans complexe. Ce qu'il te faut comprendre, c'est que pour nous, vous êtes considérés comme des « créatures magiques » de catégorie anthropomorphe et non civilisé. De plus, comme vous êtes extrêmement rares, votre intelligence était presque devenue une légende. Autrement dit, pour les humains, vous n'êtes guère différent d'un dauphin ou d'une baleine.

Oh, ce qu'il disait ne semblait vraiment pas plaire à son interlocuteur. Harry arborait une mine des plus sombres au fur et à mesure de son explication.

-Je ne connais pas tous les mots que tu as utilisés, mais ce charabia ne ressemble qu'à une justification venant d'une race qui se croit le droit de jouer avec la vie des autres ! Je peux t'assurer qu'aucun dauphin ou qu'aucune baleine n'apprécierait d'être à ma place, et qu'en ce moment, je me sens effectivement plus proche d'eux que de toi !

Drago se redressa debout, surplombant la sirène avec un rictus arrogant sur les lèvres, toujours aussi peu gêné de ses actions.

-Mais nous SOMMES une race supérieure ! C'est un fait ! La preuve en est que j'ai le pouvoir d'exécuter le moindre de mes désirs. Regarde cette piscine : je l'ai fait construire pour toi en moins d'une semaine ! Ne te plait-elle pas ? J'y ai ajouté des courants, et au fond, il y a même un sort pour créer des vagues ! (le brun regarda tout autour de lui d'un air toujours contrarié). Tu vois ? Que ce soit les autres hommes ou les animaux, je peux les contraindre à me contenter. Et tu es dans ce même cas, j'ai réussi à t'avoir pour moi et tu n'as rien pu faire pour m'en empêcher !

Après cette démonstration de force toute malfoyenne, il s'adoucit en voyant sa sirène s'agiter nerveusement, ses magnifiques yeux verts brillant de rage, ne les rendant que plus brillant, et Harry plus attirant encore.

-Mais ne t'en fait pas Harry, ce que je possède, je le traite toujours bien. Je ferais en sorte que tu sois le mieux possible ici…

-Fou est celui qui possède le pouvoir sans sagesse ! Cracha furieusement Harry avant de sauter pour replonger dans l'eau, cherchant à l'asperger d'un grand coup de nageoire.

Drago s'écarta de justesse, ricanant de ce mouvement d'humeur. De son regard amusé, il suivit la silhouette qui s'éloignait sans s'inquiéter le moins du monde.

Harry pouvait le maudire s'il le désirait, dans les faits, il ne pouvait plus lui échapper.

O

Se laissant porter par de fausses vagues, Harry resta un long moment à réfléchir sur sa situation. A réfléchir ? Non, plutôt à pester et à vouer aux monstres des profondeurs l'arrogance d'une race qui se prenait pour plus haute qu'elle ne l'était.

Son existence n'avait jamais été aussi minimisée que durant la pénible entrevue d'hier. Dire qu'il y a quelques mois il se plaignait que ses parents le couvait encore comme s'il avait quatre ans… Voilà qu'il n'était plus désormais que… Qu'une « chose belle et rare » ! Et si encore IL s'était repenti en réalisant son erreur ? Mais non ! Il avait signé son forfait de son fichu sourire supérieur !

*Fichu Drago. Fichu crétin trop intéressant pour mon bien.*

Harry était-il déçu de son premier vrai contact avec l'humain ? Pas vraiment. Il n'attendait rien de particulier d'un être qui l'avait séquestré pendant plusieurs mois. Et même avec son comportement tyrannique, il n'en restait pas moins cet humain aux yeux gris qui avait su le séduire et qui le regardait comme s'il était aussi important que l'air qu'il respirait.

Soudain Harry sentit une onde venir d'un coin de la piscine et le gout et l'odeur de l'eau changea légèrement, lui apportant l'arôme qu'il savait être désormais celui de l'humain.

S'approchant indolemment, il fut surpris en voyant que le blond s'était mis à l'eau. Il avait retiré les espèces de peau qu'il portait : Harry l'avait vu faire souvent cette étrange chose, fasciné de voir que les humains pouvaient retirer leurs peau comme un crustacé change de coquille. En tout cas, il savait qu'il le préféra comme ça, car alors le buste de l'humain ressemblait beaucoup au sien, si ce n'était sa carnation plus claire.

Se sentant tout d'un coup d'humeur revancharde, Harry se dirigea vers la surface et la perça, sentant aussitôt ses branchies se fermer et le clapet donnant à ses poumons s'ouvrir pour les remplir d'oxygène. La transition était toujours bizarre au début et Harry ne pouvait parler immédiatement, s'adaptant à son nouvel environnement.

-Tu n'as pas l'impression de prendre des risques ? Lança t'il finalement au blond qui faisait de grands gestes des bras pour bouger et se maintenir à la surface. Il serait aisé pour moi de te noyer en cet instant.

-C'est adorable à toi de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais je maitrise très bien le sortilège de têtenbulle, railla Drago en s'avançant à présent vers lui.

Harry recula sans effort, se plaisant à voir l'humain galérer et se fatiguer pour pas grand-chose. Il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, mais devinait que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il pourrait respirer sous l'eau.

-Je pourrais aussi t'assommer ou t'étrangler.

-Tu le pourrais, en effet, mais les elfes de maison s'empresseraient de me protéger.

-Les « elfes de maisons » ?!

Il laissa croire à Drago qu'il pouvait l'approcher avant de s'éloigner à nouveau avec sadisme. Celui-ci souffla bruyamment de dépit.

-Ce sont ces petites créatures laides et grotesques qui servent ma famille. Tu as dû bien les voir à un moment ou à un autre. Ce sont elles qui font le ménage dans ma chambre.

-Le « ménage » ?

-Tu vas me poser des questions au sujet de tous les mots que tu ne connais pas ?

-C'est bien mon intention. Tant qu'à être coincé ici à cause de toi, autant rendre ça aussi enrichissant que faire se peut…

-Tu es horriblement curieux n'est-ce pas ? Insinua Drago sans relever le reproche non dissimulé. Je parie que c'est à cause de ça que tu as quitté le refuge de ta famille.

Harry se rembrunit, mécontent de se voir rappeler son erreur.

-Eh bien oui, je suis curieux ! Mais au moins je ne suis pas une ordure sans considération pour les autres que moi !

Drago éclata de rire et Harry enragea d'autant plus d'être incapable de le mettre en colère. Il ne voyait pas d'autres raisons au fait que l'humain prenait tout ce qu'il disait aussi légèrement que justement son peu de considération pour lui.

-C'est ça, hein ? « Ce n'est qu'un animal, ce qu'il me dit ne me touche pas ! » !

-Oh, ne sois pas fâché Harry, c'est juste que tu es tellement mignon quand tu es en colère que je ne peux tout simplement pas m'en irriter. Tu sais, il y a peu d'humains qui osent me parler comme tu le fais, avec autant de franchise rafraichissante.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que je suis un Malefoy. Ma famille est importante dans le monde des sorciers, ainsi la plupart du temps les gens préfèrent s'attirer nos faveurs. Quant à ceux qui se permettent de nous mépriser, eh bien, c'est simple, je les pulvérise !

Cette explication laissa Harry perplexe, bien qu'il en transparaissait une certaine froideur ne ressemblant pas à ce qu'il connaissait de l'humain.

-Ca m'a l'air bien compliqué. Qu'est-ce qu'un « Malefoy » ?

Drago gloussa avant de tenter de s'approcher à nouveau de lui, ce qu'Harry ne permit toujours pas. C'est l'air frustré et boudeur qu'il répondit :

-C'est le nom de ma famille.

-Oh. D'accord.

-Les sirènes possèdent des noms de familles aussi ?

-Evidemment, c'est plus facile pour tout le monde de parler d'un seul nom pour plusieurs individus dont on ne sait même pas s'ils sont encore en vie. Je suis de la famille Potter, et comme il n'y avait plus d'autres Potter que mon père, nous vivions avec la famille de la sœur de ma mère, les Dursley. Nous étions six. Maintenant ils ne sont plus que cinq… Ajouta-t-il mélancoliquement.

-Ne fait pas cette tête-là, tu aurais bien finit par les quitter à un moment ou à un autre pour créer ton propre foyer ! Roucoula d'une voix douce Drago comme s'il cherchait à l'amadouer.

-Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Dans les deux cas, mes plans ne comportaient aucune piscine ou aquarium ! Tu es incroyablement obtus, n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta-t-il, faisant écho à la propre remarque de l'humain plus tôt.

-Déterminé, rectifia Drago. Je sais simplement ce que je veux.

-Me voilà verni.

-Tu sais que tu es mignon à parler avec ce langage policé d'un autre siècle ? On voit que vous n'avez pas eu de contact avec notre civilisation depuis un moment !

-Je me dis que ce n'est pas une grande perte, remarqua Harry, sarcastique.

-Tu ne vas pas me laisser te toucher ?

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Parce que j'en ai envie. Parce que je brûle de le faire depuis un mois. Tu n'es pas curieux ? Ou peut-être as-tu peur ?

Harry s'indigna intérieurement. LUI ? Peur ! Mais pour qui se prenait cet humain ?! Il le fixait avec défi, l'air très confiant et vint s'accouder à un bord pour tendre la main vers lui, attendant.

Cela lui faisait penser au jour où Dudley l'avait mis au défi de toucher un requin. Les requins et les épaulards étaient la bête noire des sirènes, il fallait dire que ces dernières étaient leur met favori, surtout depuis que les hommes pillaient les océans de leurs autres proies, et quasiment tous les frères et sœurs des deux jeunes sirènes avaient été tués et dévorés par ces prédateurs.

Dudley avait toujours été un peu inconséquent, mais Harry n'était pas mieux à répondre au quart de tour, à se demander comment, _lui_ , avait fait pour rester en vie jusqu'ici.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il y avait cet horrible requin blanc que l'on appelait « Voldemort », un tueur sans pitié qui s'attaquait même aux sirènes adultes et c'était, comme de juste, sur lui que tenait le pari. Ce jour-là, Harry pût remercier le jour qui l'avait fait naitre comme l'une des plus rapides sirènes de l'océan. Et regretter que sa mère finisse par toujours tout apprendre. Sa tête avait résonné pendant plusieurs jour du sermon télépathiquement crié, et tante Petunia l'avait regardé presque autant de temps avec réprobation, l'accusant d'avoir mis en danger son Duddlinouchet. Pff…

Le seul souci, c'était que l'animal avait réussi à lui entailler le front d'une de ses coupantes nageoires dorsales, et qu'il avait gouté son sang ce jour-là. Voldemort avait depuis une obsession pour lui et Harry ne pouvait quitter les grottes sans s'attendre à le voir surgir brusquement.

Alors il était très loin d'avoir peur de ce ridicule petit humain. Cependant… Quelque chose, comme un instinct primaire, l'avertissait d'un quelconque danger.

Drago haussa les sourcils d'un air railleur, s'apprêtant finalement à retirer sa main et cela en fut trop pour Harry qui craqua. D'un coup de nageoire, il emprisonna entre ses paumes la main de l'humain, surpris de la découvrir si chaude.

-Tu es froid, constata de même le blond.

Harry releva les yeux, surprenant sur lui le regard gris. Le visage du jeune homme ne contenait plus de moquerie, mais une tranquille joie et il libéra son pouce de l'étreinte d'Harry pour caresser doucement la peau à portée. Surpris, le brun revint sur ses mains, se demandant pourquoi il faisait cela.

*Ce n'est pas désagréable. C'est peut être leur façon de dire « je suis là tout va bien », comme lorsqu'on frotte sa nageoire contre celle d'une autre sirène…*

Il tenta aussi de le tirer vers lui, mais Harry était bien trop fort pour se laisser faire car, malgré tout, il n'était pas très rassuré. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose se passait… Qu'il était entrainé par Drago à exécuter une danse dont il ne connaissait pas la chorégraphie.

Il chercha à retirer ses mains mais l'une d'elle fut rattrapée et emprisonnée à son tour.

-Harry… Si tu savais, je ne te veux aucun mal. Bien au contraire.

-Oui je sais ! Tu me veux comme un objet… « Et tu n'abime pas ce qui es à toi », c'est ça ? Cracha Harry, acide, en cherchant à récupérer son bras.

Il ne réussit qu'à détacher Drago de son bord et à l'entrainer avec lui au milieu du bassin. Ce dernier, mal à l'aise, s'accrocha encore plus à lui et réussit à se rapprocher complétement, sa main libre passée derrière son cou, son torse chaud contre le sien, le souffle dans sa nuque, les mèches blondes caressant sa joue et ses jambes battant autour de sa queue, la frôlant continuellement et lui envoyant des frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale. C'était si étrange. Harry n'était pas habitué à être si proche physiquement de quelqu'un d'autre. Ce genre de chose n'arrivait habituellement que durant la période de reproduction et lui y avait pour l'instant échappé.

-C'est faux, fit finalement Drago d'une voix calme en respirant contre sa peau.

-Qu'est ce qui est faux ?

-Je ne te veux pas comme un objet. Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour les objets, Harry. Je ne reste pas des heures à les regarder… A les désirer…

Il avait relevé la tête, s'éloignant légèrement pour se plonger dans ses yeux et continuer pour Harry qui ne savait plus que dire ou faire :

-Là est bien le problème. Je te veux de la même façon que je voudrais un autre homme, bien que tu n'en sois pas un. Et je ne peux pas lutter contre ça… Et je ne veux pas…

Il s'arrêta un instant et Harry remarqua qu'il ne le regardait plus dans les yeux, mais légèrement plus bas. Il fut pris de surprise quand il colla brusquement ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa main s'étant emparée de sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui.

-Humf ?! Drag…

Harry essaya de se débarrasser de lui, mais Drago raffermit au contraire son étreinte sur lui, crochetant une jambe autour de sa queue.

Il le laissa respirer à peine quelques secondes avant de fondre à nouveau sur lui, passant cette fois-ci la langue sur ses lèvres, jouant avec elles d'une façon qui donnait l'impression qu'il les savourait avec délice.

Harry finit par être lassé de se débattre sans aucune autre raison que l'étrangeté et la nouveauté de ce qu'il ressentait. Tout ce que lui faisait Drago faisait frémir son corps, lui donnant l'impression d'être intensément en vie et de faire partie d'un grand tout comme s'il venait tout soudainement de trouver sa place. Et peu à peu, passant au-delà de son malaise, il pouvait dire qu'il le faisait se sentir bien. Il s'abandonna alors contre l'humain, l'agrippant à son tour et s'occupa juste à les maintenir à flot.

La langue du jeune homme s'était entretemps frayé un chemin jusque dans sa bouche, rencontrant la sienne pour la caresser, la taquiner et l'entrainer dans sa propre antre. Harry se laissa persuader sans trop de résistance, appréciant contre sa gorge les gémissements du blond, ainsi que sa main qui lui flattait le creux du dos du bout des doigts. Ils étaient si emmêlés l'un dans l'autre qu'ils ne semblaient n'être plus qu'une seule entité, dépourvus totalement de différences et enfin égaux.

Plus de sirène et d'humain. Plus de prisonnier et de geôlier. Ils n'étaient plus que deux cœurs battant la chamade et se consumant en gémissements de plaisir.

*Et pourtant, je ne suis même pas en chaleur…* Fut la pensée tardive d'Harry quelques heures plus tard, alors que couché au fond de l'aquarium, son visage tourné vers le lit de Drago qui dormait, il repensait à ce moment incroyable.

*Par Neptune, je crois que je suis amoureux de lui…*

O

En ce moment tout allait merveilleusement bien pour Drago. A part peut être son père qui lui reprochait de se faire peu visible, constamment cloitré dans sa piscine.

Mais qu'y pouvait-il si en ce moment la seule chose à laquelle il était capable de penser était Harry ?

Merveilleux Harry, gracieux Harry, amusant Harry, fougueux Harry… Jamais il n'avait rencontré personne qui lui était si adaptée. Il n'y avait qu'à ses côtés qu'il se sentait vraiment vivant, et surtout lui-même. Pas le jeune héritier Malefoy, froid, insensible, narquois et rusé, mais Drago, doux, rieur et aimant.

Néanmoins sa relation avec la sirène était comme une épée de Damoclès. Sa famille ne devait apprendre à aucun prix qu'il faisait autre chose avec elle que s'en servir d'objet de décoration. Sa famille ni qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs ! Severus commençait à lui casser les oreilles à poser des questions étranges sur Harry.

Drago ne pouvait regrettait que ce dernier soit une sirène, car cela faisait totalement parti de lui et de son charme. Il se régalait à l'écouter parler de sa vie sous-marine et avait des habitudes et des réactions si amusantes à cause de celle-ci.

Il fallait dire qu'Harry ne voyait jamais le mal nulle part. Bien sûr il pouvait être choqué ou agacé par ce que disait Drago, mais l'était rarement de ce qu'il faisait. C'était sans doute un de ses côtés qui faisait de lui plus un animal qu'un humain, à considérer que comme toutes les autres espèces vivant sur Terre, les humains étaient aussi uniquement guidés par leurs instincts et leurs besoins primaire.

Mais ça ne dérangeait pas Drago non plus. Il aimait tout chez lui.

Non, le problème n'était pas Harry. Le problème c'était la société qui établissait que les relations entre espèces différentes était quelque chose de dégoutant. Et quelque part Drago était d'accord : il vomirait à l'idée qu'un humain puisse copuler avec un gobelin, ou pire : un elfe de maison ! D'ailleurs il n'avait jamais pu regarder autrement qu'en grimaçant le garde-chasse de Poudlard, un demi-géant. Non mais vous imaginez ? Un humain se faisant monter par un géant ? Un GEANT ! C'était tout simplement ignoble comme image mentale ! Au final seules les vélanes bénéficiaient d'un peu de sympathie… Et encore… Derrière leur dos, elles étaient considérées guère plus que comme des prostituées.

Mais hormis justement les vélanes, ces créatures étaient toutes affreusement laides et repoussantes, on ne pouvait décemment pas les comparer à une sirène d'eau de mer !

Arrivant à ses appartements, il prit bien soin à les verrouiller de nombreux sorts, songeant qu'il lui faudrait peut-être finir par s'installer ailleurs, dans un endroit où il pourrait être tranquille et vivre sans menace sa passion avec Harry.

Il marcha ensuite jusqu'au bout du bassin et fut surpris de voir que l'objet de son affection arrivait déjà, alors même qu'il n'avait pas touché l'eau. L'attendait-il ? Cette pensée lui fit chaud au cœur et il ricana en voyant les deux nageoires dorsales d'Harry fendre la surface de l'eau comme celle d'un requin.

Le brun arriva finalement au bord et Drago lui laissa le temps d'adapter sa respiration avant de se pencher sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Ô, comme il savourait ces baisers après les avoir désiré comme un fruit interdit ! Il ne put cependant reprendre ses lèvres après les avoir lâchées, car la sirène se redressa, le forçant à reculer et à affronter son regard trop vert et déterminé :

-Drago ! C'en est assez !

Décontenancé, Drago se laissa tomber sur les fesses.

-De quoi donc ?

-De cette horrible chose que me donnent à manger tes elfes de maisons ! Je ne le supporte plus ! Je veux du poisson ! Tu entends, DU POISSON !

Il appuya fortement le dernier mot, l'air terriblement sérieux, et Drago retint un éclat de rire nerveux.

-Mais enfin Harry, les elfes te donnent un condensé de tout ce dont tu as besoin…

-Je m'en lave les mains de tes mesures alimentaires ! J'ai toujours détesté le varech ! As-tu seulement gouté ce truc avant de m'obliger à l'avaler ? C'est infâme ! Et là ça l'est encore plus ! S'il te plait Drago… Du poisson !

-OK, ok… Tu auras ton poisson… Capitula de bon cœur le blond. Tu as une préférence ?

Les yeux verts face à lui semblèrent s'illuminer de joie.

-Du crabe ! J'adore le crabe !

-Moi aussi.

Drago sourit devant son enthousiasme presque enfantin et songea que cela faisait longtemps que lui-même n'en avait pas mangé. Ayant brusquement une idée, il appela un elfe et lui ordonna d'aller lui préparer un plat de crabe pour lui, mais aussi pour Harry. Il ne savait pas comment la sirène allait réagir à la nourriture cuisinée, mais il avait envie de voir s'il pouvait partager ça avec lui.

Quand enfin le plat arriva, Harry grimpa légèrement sur le bord, intrigué par l'odeur et l'apparence de sa future pitance.

-Est-ce que je peux te hisser hors de l'eau ? Demanda Drago. Ou tu risques quelque chose ?

-D'être aussi élégant qu'une baleine échoué, répondit Harry avec un sourire tordu. Non, il n'y a pas de problème du moment que tu hydrates ma queue de temps en temps. Il ne faut pas que ma peau sèche.

Etant trop lourd pour lui, Drago le souleva des eaux à l'aide de la magie et le laissa au bord où Harry se contorsionna légèrement pour trouver une position confortable. Effectivement en dehors de son élément, il semblait cruellement gauche mais Drago était heureux de le voir en entier sans eau pour le cacher. Il restreint néanmoins ses envies pour se concentrer sur leur plat.

Il fut le plus heureux des hommes en voyant les yeux d'Harry s'écarquiller d'émerveillement à la première bouchée de crabe.

-Par Neptune ! Je n'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon ! Ca y est, je crois que je viens de trouver le seul point positif des humains !

-Hé ! Rouspéta Drago en lui enfonçant un doigt dans la taille.

Harry ricana avant de prendre un autre morceau entre ses doigts, réquisitionnant ensuite toutes les connaissances de Drago pour lui expliquer comment un simple crabe pouvait donner cela.

Deux heures plus tard, ils se léchaient les doigts de délice après avoir dégusté une délicieuse tarte aux pommes. Une fois ses mains relativement propres, Drago ne put s'empêcher de toucher enfin cette incroyable queue couleur d'émeraude qui le narguait. Il remarqua au passage le frisson qui parcourut la sirène, sans que celle-ci ne dise rien, bien au contraire. Harry se contenta de fermer paresseusement des yeux comme un gros chat satisfait.

La texture était juste douce et lisse, voire même un peu glissante. Se frottant l'index et le pouce, il sentit une légère couche huileuse sur sa peau.

-Tu n'as pas d'écailles, lui fit remarquer Drago.

-Non, je ne suis pas un poisson, répondit doucement Harry sans ouvrir les yeux. Même si j'en ai certains attributs, me rapprochant plus des squales, je n'en reste pas moins un mammifère comme toi.

-C'est bien la première fois qu'on me qualifie de « mammifère »…

-C'est pourtant ce que sont les humains.

Drago continua à faire aller et venir sa main sur cette surface étrange, d'humeur à laisser ses pensées vagabonder dans des domaines très bas.

-Comment les sirènes se reproduisent ? Demanda-t-il, l'air de pas y toucher, se rapprochant néanmoins de l'objet de son désir.

-Comme les humains, je suppose.

-Hum hum, je ne suis pas sûr. Je ne vois pas ce qui aurait dû se trouver entre tes deux jambes !

Harry condescendit à ouvrir un œil, l'air amusé :

-C'est caché.

-Oh ! Et où ?

Il avait sans doute capté son air très intéressé, mais cela ne l'inquiéta pas outre mesure car il vint attraper sa main et la conduisit tout doucement, d'une façon curieusement intime, le long de sa queue jusqu'à une légère irrégularité. Ce ne fut que parce qu'il appuya ses doigts dessus que Drago comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une ouverture.

Fasciné, il en caressa le contour, faisant à nouveau frissonner le brun.

-Je vois. Et quand est-ce que ton sexe sort, au juste ?

-Quand je suis en chaleur et réquisitionné… Ou quand une autre sirène est en chaleur et qu'elle m'a accepté… Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien je crois comprendre qu'en dehors de la reproduction, vous ne semblez pas vraiment chercher à obtenir du plaisir. Je me suis dit que c'était peut-être parce que vous n'étiez pas réactifs en dehors de ces périodes là, mais toi… Tu aimes que je te caresse, non ?

Harry rit légèrement, figeant un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

-Je réagis à ta présence Drago. Tu sembles TOUJOURS en chaleur !

Il roula des yeux à cette réponse et lui donna un petit coup derrière la tête, un peu agacé, mais aussi très content de ce qu'il apprenait.

-Alors il n'y a pas que les sirènes qui te font réagir ? J'ai aussi cet effet sur toi ?

-Tu es le SEUL auquel j'ai jamais réagi. Pas beaucoup de sirène, tu te rappelles ? La seule qui n'était pas en couple en dehors de moi, c'était mon cousin Dudley et même si généralement on évite de s'apparier dans la même famille, il m'a fait une parade de séduction si ridicule que je n'ai pas pu résister et ai éclaté de rire. Sache Drago, que toutes les sirènes ne sont pas forcément gracieuse ! Dudley a été tellement vexé que tous les deux n'avons plus eu nos chaleurs depuis.

-Mais c'était un mâle ! C'est normal que tu réagisses aux mâles ? Enfin, pas que ça me dérange, je suis très heureux de savoir que tu n'as jamais été touché par qui que ce soit d'autres…

Ce faisant, il vint s'installer au-dessus d'Harry pour cueillir ses lèvres, passant ses jambes d'un côté et de l'autre de la queue pour l'emprisonner.

-Voyons donc si je peux vraiment te faire réagir…

-Comment ça… ? … !

Harry dû regretter d'avoir posé la question car Drago s'était mis à lui mordiller doucement le cou tout en caressant avec volupté ses flancs, lui faisant pousser un petit hoquet de surprise et d'appréciation.

Le sorcier aimait la façon dont Harry se laissait abandonner dans ses bras, lui qui était pourtant d'un caractère si combatif pour tout le reste. Cela démontrait tout l'étendue de sa confiance en lui et donnait l'impression à Drago qu'il était vraiment maléfique avec toutes ses idées perverses. Il avait un ange pur et immaculé dans ses bras et ne rêvait que de le faire chuter dans les affres de la luxure.

Il visita ainsi du bout des doigts et de la langue le corps du brun, cherchant toutes les parcelles aptes à être stimulée. Toute la zone du cou et du creux de l'épaule se révéla prometteuse, par contre, Harry sut lui faire comprendre qu'il devait rester loin de ses oreilles, et plus particulièrement des branchies qui se trouvaient derrière.

Puis en descendant plus bas, il caressa d'abord doucement les tétons jusqu'à les sentir durcir sous ses attentions, il ne put résister à l'envie de les attraper entre ses doigts pour les pincer doucement, provoquant un halètement plus marqué de la part d'Harry. Joueur, il remplaça ses mains par ses lèvres, et découvrant par les réactions du brun à quel point la zone était réactive, il se fit un devoir de lécher, doucement puis plus fermement, de sucer et même de mordiller la peau salée comme s'il dégustait le meilleur des plats.

Les halètements se changèrent en gémissements lascifs, entrecoupés de plaintes de la sirène qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Les mains de Drago glissaient de nouveau le long de la queue de poisson, et comme il était à califourchon sur elle, il ne manqua pas l'apparition de quelque chose de dur contre sa propre érection déjà plus que bien éveillée. Sans se retenir, il se frotta à elle, mêlant désormais ses propres soupirs de plaisirs aux miaulements désinhibés de son amant. Rapidement cependant la barrière de tissus qui les séparait se révéla frustrante et il s'empressa de déboutonner son pantalon pour libérer son sexe. Le contact de peau à peau leur arracha à tous les deux un petit cri de surprise et presque de douleur tellement ils étaient à bout, ne souhaitant que la délivrance.

Relevant les yeux vers Harry, il le devina aussi un peu inquiet, apparemment dérouté par son corps qui lui échappait. Avec un sourire rassurant, il embrassa tendrement ses lèvres, retenant son impatience.

-Ais… confiance… en moi, lui susurra t'il tout en continuant à bécoter ses lèvres.

-… Je… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça m'arrive…

-Mais tu aimes.

Ce n'était pas une question. Drago n'était pas du genre à en poser, il préférait imposer ses propres déductions. Et dans ce cas présent, Harry ne pouvait qu'aimer et aller dans son sens.

-… Oui, finit par murmurer ce dernier en fermant les yeux.

-Alors ais confiance.

Attrapant à une main leurs deux érections, provoquant un spasme de plaisir qui secoua le corps de son amant, il se mit à les caresser, butinant des lèvres le cou d'Harry pour le rassurer, puis ses mouvements doux se changèrent en des va et vient plus marqués, comme l'exigeait son propre corps. Et inconsciemment tous les deux se mirent à onduler l'un contre l'autre, cherchant à la fois le contact du sexe de l'autre et de la main, haletant bruyamment, leurs deux visages se rapprochant, et leurs deux regards se trouvant, remplis d'une forte émotion qui assombrissaient l'iris de leurs yeux.

C'est d'ailleurs probablement le visage troublé par un plaisir sauvage et viril de Harry qui fit atteindre à Drago le point culminant de son désir. Il éjacula dans un râle satisfait un panache de sperme qui vint s'écouler sur la queue de Harry. Quelques secondes plus tard, le brun le rejoignait dans l'ivresse de la jouissance, rejetant violemment sa tête en arrière tout en criant son prénom.

Un son merveilleux. Et une chanson qu'il s'arrangerait pour écouter encore et encore.

Cueillant la fin de son cri sur ses lèvres, il l'embrassa tout en l'enserrant dans ses bras, tout plein d'un virulent sentiment de propriétaire.

*Il est MIEN. A MOI pour toujours et à jamais.*

O

En quelques mois sa vie avait bien changé. Harry ne s'ennuyait plus autant depuis qu'il avait la piscine et Drago comme compagnie, ainsi que des plats délicieux préparé par les elfes, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater les différences en lui.

Son existence était autrefois faite de tâches obligatoires à sa survie et à celle de son clan et il vivait toujours dans une certaine inquiétude. Allait-il trouver de quoi manger ? Allait-il tomber nez à nez avec un requin ?

Ici la peur était devenue une inconnue. Il n'y avait rien dans l'eau, à part lui, et à l'occasion Drago, et ses plats lui étaient servis à heure fixe, parfois si copieux que pour éviter de faire du gras il s'obligeait à faire des longueurs à toutes vitesses. Tout était simple, tout n'était plus que calme, distraction et plaisir des sens.

Et cette dernière partie était le plus surprenant. Drago était complètement et totalement un épicurien, ne vivant que pour se satisfaire lui-même, et ce, même au traverse des plaisirs qu'il apportait à Harry. Il aimait se sentir bon, et même meilleur que les autres, dans tous les domaines, le sexe en bonne position, et comme le voir se rengorger de fierté amusait le brun terriblement, il n'en prenait pas ombrage.

Et puis Drago lui avait fait découvrir sa propre sexualité, chose qui ne serait jamais arrivé sans lui, comme si en sa présence il avait attrapé une espèce de maladie des humains.

Oh, ça l'était en quelque sorte, le blond était un nid à phéromone. Apparemment les humains n'avaient pas de périodes particulières pour ça, et le sorcier était très réactif à Harry… Surtout quand ce dernier le provoquait.

Oui, parce que lui-même s'enhardissait petit à petit en prenant conscience du pouvoir d'attraction qu'il exerçait sur le jeune homme. Mais malgré tout cela, il ne pouvait pas oublier qu'il restait un captif, soumis au bon plaisir de son geôlier.

Il n'avait essayé qu'une seule fois de mendier sa libération et Drago avait réagi si violemment, comme si la seule idée lui était physiquement douloureuse, qu'Harry n'avait jamais relancé la discussion. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui causait autant de désarroi à l'humain. La liberté était une condition naturelle, mais il semblait croire que relâcher Harry dans la nature les empêcherait de se revoir… Parfois il lui parlait du monde des sorciers, de loi, de discrimination, mais cela passait bien loin au-dessus de sa tête.

La seule chose qui lui plaisait, c'était quand Drago parlait de magie.

-Tu crois que je pourrais faire de la magie moi aussi ? Demanda un jour Harry, accoudé au bord de la piscine.

Drago assis en tailleurs à côté le considéra un moment d'un regard pensif, allant de la partie de son corps immergé jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux ébouriffé au-dessus de sa tête.

-Qui sait ? Au final les sirènes semblent très semblables aux humains… Alors…

Harry fit la moue, air, qu'il avait compris, occasionnait une certaine faiblesse chez son compagnon. Effectivement ce dernier eu soudain l'air agité et gêné, puis lui tendit sa baguette avec sérieux.

-Je peux ? S'étonna Harry.

-Oui, mais ne t'attends pas forcement à grand-chose, car même si tu arrives à en tirer une réaction, tu ne pourras peut être pas lancer de sorts avec. Chaque baguette est unique et convient à son propriétaire…

Harry ne l'écoutait déjà plus et s'empara de la baguette. Il sentit aussitôt monter en lui une grande chaleur et le bout du bâton s'illumina de plusieurs étincelles dorées. Heureux et enthousiaste, il lança aussitôt un regard à Drago qui le fixait d'un air éberlué, la bouche ouverte. S'apercevant de son attention, il la referma vivement.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à cela, convint-il lentement.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? C'est bien ?!

-Oui, il semblerait que ma baguette et toi soyez plus ou moins compatibles. Nonobstant le fait que je ne pensais pas qu'une sirène pouvait faire de la magie, que rien ne l'indique d'ailleurs dans les livres, j'aurais dû le savoir…

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien… Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais il y a un truc entre nous.

-Un truc ?

-Une compatibilité. L'attirance. De l'attachement. Ce genre de chose Harry.

Le blond s'était penché doucement vers lui, le dominant de sa carrure comme pour l'empêcher de faire le moindre geste l'éloignant de lui. L'une de ses mains vint d'ailleurs se couler le long de sa nuque jusque dans le haut de son dos, cherchant à le maintenir contre le bord du bassin.

-… De l'am… Continua Drago avant de se taire, ses pupilles bougeant légèrement de droite à gauche alors qu'il le fixait, comme s'il fouillait à la recherche de quelque chose qui devrait être présent dans son regard.

Comme plus rien ne venait et qu'il restait silencieux, Harry cligna des yeux et retourna son attention sur la baguette magique.

-Tu m'apprendrais des sorts ?

O

Ce jour-là, Drago pénétra dans ses appartements, complètement excédé. Encore une fois son père avait trouvé bon de lui faire la leçon… Et le faisait de façon de plus en plus récurrente comme s'il avait besoin d'une piqûre de rappel tous les deux jours… Mais là… Il était allé trop loin !

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il voulait lui imposer une fiancée !

Il était hors de question qu'il se tape une greluche qui ne ferait que se plaindre de lui parce qu'il ne sera pas capable de la supporter, ni de lui accorder la moindre attention.

Il savait bien que plus aucune femme, ou même homme, n'avait de charme à ses yeux. Il leur trouvait tous des défauts. Dont le moindre étaient qu'ils n'étaient PAS Harry. Pas de brillants cheveux noirs ébouriffés, pas de yeux verts amusés, pas de fossette moqueuse au coin des lèvres, pas de corps sensuel et de réaction d'un naturel confondant. Ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute s'il avait depuis l'impression d'être entourés de macaques et de guenons !

En plus la plupart des filles « éligibles » par les critères de son père étaient des horreurs sur pattes.

Pénétrant dans ce qui était désormais son sanctuaire, il prit bien soin de verrouiller avant de tenter de laisser ses problèmes de l'autre côté de la porte. Il ne voulait songer qu'à sa sirène, aux moments coquins qu'ils passaient ensemble et au nouveau sort qu'il lui apprendrait aujourd'hui.

Par Merlin Harry était une véritable éponge à savoirs magiques ! Enfin surtout en sortilèges qu'il réussissait avec une facilité déconcertante… Par contre il ne fallait pas lui parler de potions. Les sujets communs de discussions ne faisaient qu'augmenter grâce à ce nouveau terrain d'entente, même si Harry se montrait toujours perplexe et rebelle vis-à-vis de la supériorité des sorciers… Et parfois même impertinent lorsqu'il tentait de lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Mais Drago ne pouvait qu'éprouver de la tendresse à son égard et balayait d'un geste de la main, ou plutôt de la bouche, tout ce qui aurait dû le mettre en colère.

Il n'était même pas arrivé à la piscine qu'il sentit que quelque chose était différent aujourd'hui. Passant un doigt dans le col de sa chemise, il se sentit inhabituellement nerveux, impatient et… Très avide.

Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il s'affaira à ôter sa robe de sorcier, puis tout le reste qu'il laissa négligemment trainer dans son sillage. Il avait soudain très chaud et seule la fraicheur de l'eau semblait pouvoir le soulager.

Il frissonna terriblement lorsqu'il se laissa couler à l'intérieur du bassin, sa peau apparemment hypersensible réagissant à la caresse du liquide. Il chercha aussitôt des yeux son amant brun, étonné de ne pas avoir été déjà rejoint.

Il repéra son ombre dans la partie la plus profonde de la piscine, tournant en rond comme un requin marteau autour d'un galion échoué. Récitant la formule magique pour respirer sous l'eau, Drago plongea sous l'eau et nagea vers la sirène qui continuait son manège avec un rythme qui laissait à penser qu'il y avait un but à ces dérivations.

Soudain, Harry s'immobilisa et tourna la tête vers lui. Drago fut alors happé par un océan vert troublé, miroir d'un regard que lui avait déjà lancé le brun aux prémices du plaisir, lorsqu'il se laissait doucement noyer par les attentions du sorcier.

Cela dura à peine une minute, et Harry, comme dans un spasme, se courba en deux, pour se redresser avec grâce dans un arc de bras, avant de tournoyer sur lui-même, entrainant l'eau tout autour de lui, ainsi que les myriades de petites bulles qui naissaient de ses mouvements.

Harry dansait.

Avec légèreté et douceur, comme s'il flottait simplement telle une plume dans un ciel bleu lagune, l'expression ailleurs et un peu extasiée. Drago ne pouvait que rester immobile et fasciné, ne se souvenant pas avoir jamais vu plus merveilleux spectacle.

Harry dansait pour lui.

Il le tentait, mettant en valeur l'arc de sa nuque, la brillance de ses yeux ou même le creux de son coude souligné par la lumière. Le corps du brun était soudain devenu comme une œuvre d'art sublimée par ses mouvements, par l'eau et même par l'éclairage artificiel de la piscine.

~ _Viens…~ Viens à moi_ ~ Semblait chanter ses iris vert émeraude. ~ _Viens m'aimer_ ~

Qui était-il pour refuser une telle invitation ?

Drago vint attraper la main qu'Harry lui tendait et se laissa happer dans la danse. Ils tournoyèrent tous les deux un peu, puis comme ne pouvant résister à leur présence respective, se rapprochèrent jusqu'à être collé dans un slow paresseux, toujours comme suspendus au milieu d'une immensité silencieuse et irréelle.

Le blond se sentait à la fois calme comme il ne l'avait jamais été –résolu et apaisé- mais aussi déchiré d'envie et d'amour.

Ses lèvres se collèrent sur celle de son amant et il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il envahit sa bouche, se caressant langoureusement de leurs langues. Ses mains s'agrippèrent alors au dos, enfonçant légèrement ses ongles dans la peau légèrement hâlée.

Enroulant ses jambes autour de la queue de poisson, il vint presser avec bonheur son sexe contre celle-ci, venant par la même occasion se lover contre le torse d'Harry.

Il était si pris dans cette espèce de transe lente et voluptueuse qu'il faillit ne pas remarquer que quelque chose se passait sous son propre nez.

Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, il ne put que penser pendant un bref instant à :

« A qui appartient cette longue mèche de cheveux ? »

O

L'aveu d'impuissance de Lucius surprit son épouse et son meilleur ami, Severus Rogue, venu prendre le thé :

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour Drago. Je ne comprends même pas ce qu'il a ! Plus rien en dehors de sa fichue sirène ne l'intéresse, ni son travail, ni sa famille, ni même ses amis ! Tout à l'heure je lui ai parlé de ses futures fiançailles avec la fille cadette des Greengrass, une très charmante jeune fille bien élevée, il m'a houspillé comme si je lui demandais de se prostituer !

-Douce Morgane, cette sirène était VRAIMENT une mauvaise idée, approuva Narcissa en soupirant.

-… Je sais, répondit Severus Rogue d'un ton sinistre, je suis moi-même très embêté avec cette histoire. J'espérais que Drago s'en désintéresserait rapidement, comme il le fait avec tout, mais à chaque fois que je le sonde à ce sujet, il m'envoie paitre comme un malpropre ! La dernière fois je lui ai juste proposé de l'en débarrasser le jour où il trouverait qu'elle prend trop de place ! Mais voyez-vous, il m'a répondu que c'était moi qui prenait trop de place en ce moment !

-J'en suis navré Severus, il n'aurait pas dû te parler comme ça, grommela Lucius en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil en face de lui.

-Mais dites-moi mon ami, pourquoi voulez-vous récupérer cette sirène ? S'étonna la blonde.

Lucius se racla la gorge et Severus rectifia :

-Vous _racheter_ , en réalité, cette sirène, à un prix d'ami, évidemment (il jeta un regard appuyé à Lucius et _presque_ implorant, et soupira de soulagement quand le sorcier hocha la tête d'un air entendu). Voyez-vous Narcissa, quasiment tout dans les sirènes d'eau de mer s'utilise en potion, et comme vous l'imaginez, ces ingrédients sont rares et très onéreux. La chair par exemple s'utilise dans les plus puissants philtres d'amour, les larmes sont l'ingrédient principal de la potion de mélancolie… L'huile est un excellent liant… Enfin je pourrais disserter encore longtemps à ce sujet ! Et puis il y a des ingrédients si rares qu'on ne les obtient qu'en dépeçant soi-même la bête… J'ai été heureux d'apprendre que le chasseur engagé par Lucius n'avait pas touché aux cordes vocales. Habituellement la première chose qu'ils font est de les récupérer pour les revendre à prix d'or aux fabricants de boites à musiques magiques.

-Ooooh, alors ces jolis sons, c'est ça ? S'anima avec émerveillement la sorcière. J'en ai toute une collection, il faudrait que je vous les montre un jour !

-Oui, enfin, revenons-en à notre problème : Drago ! Et son état ! La coupa Lucius avec une œillade ombrageuse. N'as-tu pas d'idée à me soumettre Severus ?

Le maître des potions fronça des sourcils, pensif, avec d'émettre un reniflement dédaigneux :

-Peut-être devrions-nous demander à un expert de ces créatures ?

-Tu en connais un ?

-Vous en connaissez un aussi Lucius : l'ancien professeur de votre fils !

Le Lord fit la grimace à cette idée, mais comme aucune autre suggestion ne s'élevait à l'horizon, le couple et l'austère professeur se rendirent à Poudlard, jusqu'à la cabane où vivait l'unique demi-géant de Grande-Bretagne : Rubeus Hagrid.

L'homme les accueillit avec sa bonhomie naturelle, toujours ravi de parler des créatures qui le passionnait, même lorsque ses interlocuteurs semblaient vouloir vomir leurs entrailles. Il chercha d'abord à écouter leur histoire en entier, mais finalement le Lord n'eut qu'à prononcer une phrase pour qu'il cerne aussi sec le danger.

-Vous avez offert une SIRENE d'eau de mer à votre fils ?!

-…Pour son anniversaire, oui c'est ce que j'ai dit ! Grogna Lucius en chassant de sa canne l'énorme chien qui tentait de lui baver sur les genoux.

-Mais vous ne savez pas que les sirènes possèdent naturellement un charme d'attraction sur les créatures humanoïdes… Et les humains ?! Ajouta-t-il comme ses interlocuteurs semblaient ne pas vouloir s'identifier sous le terme précédent.

-Evidemment que je le sais : Je suis un sorcier diplômé ayant reçu la meilleure éducation possible ! Sachant que c'est un phénomène inhérent à leur processus de reproduction, j'ai spécifiquement demandé une sirène MÂLE !

Le demi-géant devant lui cligna des yeux en silence, réussissant à mettre mal à l'aise les trois sorciers devant lui.

-Mais il n'y a PAS de mâles ! Expliqua Hagrid.

-Comment ça, il n'y a pas de mâles ? Je peux vous assurer que…

-Les sirènes sont une race hermaphrodite !

-Herma… Quoi ?!

-Cela signifie, mon bon monsieur, qu'elles ont la capacité d'adapter leur sexe à leur partenaire, devenant alors mâle ou femelle pour procréer… Depuis combien de temps sont-ils en contact… ?

-Oh MERLIN ! S'horrifia Narcissa alors que Lucius, plus blanc que blanc se levait déjà pour se précipiter hors de Poudlard.

Ils entendirent à peine le « Il est sûrement déjà trop tard ! » que leur lança au loin le géant.

O

Drago battit des paupières plusieurs fois, comme cherchant à chasser un phénomène de lumière de sa vision. Mais rien à faire, devant lui se tenait toujours le visage d'Harry, légèrement plus fin, les lèvres plus pulpeuses, et une longue crinière noire ondulant tout autour. Son torse à lui était désormais appuyé à deux globes de chair chauds et moelleux.

Harry papillonna de cils noirs devenus odieusement longs et Drago décida qu'il se fichait éperdument de tout ça. En fait, quelque part, ça semblait terriblement normal et il replongea sur les lèvres, attrapant son visage dans ses mains pour mieux l'adorer et le vénérer.

En cette soirée, ils s'unirent vraiment pour la première fois, au sein d'une lente et douce danse primale.

Il aurait peut-être était plus décent, plus convenable, de dire que les parents arrivèrent à temps pour empêcher cela, mais comme l'avait dit Hagrid, il était déjà trop tard.

Il était déjà trop tard lorsque leurs mains s'étaient rencontrées de chaque côté de la vitre de l'aquarium, et qu'un premier baiser avait été esquissé.

Lorsque le père, la mère et le parrain pénétrèrent dans la chambre de Drago, ils avaient déjà tous les deux disparus, partis pour un lieu où personne ne les empêcherait de s'aimer.

Plusieurs années plus tard, et plusieurs kilomètres plus loin, s'ils avaient voulu les retrouver, ils auraient pu interroger un vieux pêcheur. Ce dernier leur aurait alors parlé de ce jeune homme blond, propriétaire d'un petit manoir à fleur d'océan, qui passait son temps à parcourir la plage entouré de trois petits enfants séparés de quelques années, deux blondinets et une petite brunette, qui ne semblaient ni avoir peur des vagues, ni des courants traitres des environs.

Et il leur aurait parlé aussi du jeune homme brun qui nageait alors avec eux, tout aussi inconscient de l'eau glaciale et de la marée. On ne le voyait jamais à terre celui-là, mais il disparaissait toujours en même temps que la famille et nul n'avait jamais pu le voir sans que les autres soient aussi là.

Mais personne n'écouta jamais l'histoire. Qui donc écoute un vieux pêcheur ?!

Alors que cette histoire-ci prend fin, il me reste un conseil à vous donner : Rien ne peut jamais être fait sans que des conséquences soient occasionnées alors prenez garde qu'à posséder, vous ne soyez possédé en retour.

Fin.

 _Et voilà terminé ! Ce one shot me tournait dans la tête depuis un moment, ne voulant pas me lâcher (en plus de la vieille chanson de la petite sirène chantée par Anne, merci les vieilles K7 audio de mon enfance….) . Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de mon interprétation des sirènes? Bon, ce texte est bien plus engagé que ce que j'ai pu écrire auparavant… J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu !  
*Mimiko se fait petite et s'éclipse discrètement* Bon et je retourne à Famille de sorcier, moi…_


End file.
